idk_what_to_name_thisfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnegie
= Town made by: Ciara = = Current leader/mayor/governor/WHATEVER: Monnet Takeda = = Playlist: go ahead and add music. There's not a song in the world that does not belong on this playlist. If you cant figure out how to add a song, message me over tumblr with a song recommendation and i'll add it for you = = Element: Sound = Carnegie is a large city that has a rich, musical culture. If you're a musician who's made it to carnegie, you've made it in the industry. It's based off of the New Orleans french quarter in terms to how the buildings look, the climate, etc. Culture Non-musicians in Carnegie are frowned upon and are usually ranked socially on the same level as most lowbloods. Blood status usually determines what genre you are expected to play. Highbloods are expected to perform in the more reveared and classical genres. (ie. A purple blood would be expected to perform in an orchestra) Lowbloods are rarely allowed to perform in classical ensembles and most have resorted to inventing their own genres like Jazz and Rock & Roll, (usually only to have it popularized and taken over by High Bloods later.) As a result, lowbloods in Carnegie tend to be very inventive, and there are a lot of lowblood hipsters. Some genres are more accepted and revered than others. For example, pop, rock, classical, jazz, r&b are considered higher than say metal, indie, techno which is usually played in clubs so it considered trashy, and pretty much any really obscure, vague, or not as popular genre. However, many highblood musicians will play in the more accepted genres as part of their jobs, and then sneak out to clubs and bars at night and play the less respected genres there. (For example, Rorran Hodzen played in a classical orchestra and a jazz band for work, but also played in a metal band and an alternative rock band on the side.) One would not go far in Carnegie without hearing music. Musicians perform live music all over the city, and it's rare to walk an entire block without hearing music. Carnegie musical etiquette is to never perform on the streets within earshot of another musician. Law enforcement can remove a musician for violating this etiquette under charges of public disturbance, however, who gets removed usually depends on blood caste rather than who was there first. Carnegie's mayor is Monnet Takeda, the first chair violinist in the Carnegie Symphony Orchestra. It's crime rates are ridiculously high, and in many parts of the city gangs, drug cartels, and harems run rampant. It also has a huge fishing industry. Seafood and Musical instruments/scores/supplies are it's biggest exports. Residents * Monnet Takeda - Mayor of Carnegie. First Chair Violinist for Carnegie Symphony Orchestra. Active * Lizlia Hinzen - Violinist. Musical Theater. Active * Rorran Hodzen - A bassist for the Carnegie Symphony Orchestra. Played underground in metal band Bad Dragon. Played a few gigs with alternative rock band Hooker Riot just before they broke up filling in for their bassist and vocalist after their passing. Deceased * Shirly Vaccan - Vocalist for Hooker Riot. Unknown * Headly Vergic - Bassist for Hooker Riot. Deceased * Everet Crerzo - Guitarist for Hooker Riot. Deceased * Garret Baurst - Percussion for Hooker Riot. Active * Vrumik Tsutoo - Purcussion for Bad Dragon. Deceased. * Ohuthe Sleang - Vocals and guitarist for Bad Dragon. Deceased Ok so literally everyone of my carnegie trolls are dead except for Monnet so please add people to this. (and yes rorran was in a band named after a dildo company) History ??? idk Magical Properties * Sound Mages - These magic users are very common in Carnegie, and are revered as both musicians and magic users. They basically manipulate sound waves in the air to create music. They can also do a bunch of other cool things with sound waves that are great in battle situations. For most sound mages the music sounds a lot like this, however a more skilled sound mage can make sound like actual instruments are playing. * Hoodoo - Voodoo queens and shit. It's based off of New Orleans. Think Doctor Facilier from Disney's Princess and the Frog Active Groups * Carnegie Symphony Orchestra - One of the most prestigious orchestra's in the world. It is almost impossible to make it into the orchestra itself and only accepts the best in the world. * Carnegie Magic Guild - basically like the Amityville one, may possibly have connections to the Amityville one. Has many sub-guilds ** Guild of Sound Mages - exactly what it sounds like. ** Guild of the Dark Arts- voodoo and dark magic and shit ** there's probably more you guys make some up * Gangs - In terms of gangs, Carnegie is based of of Chicago. Except think a bit more like West Side Story with more drugs and blood and death and violence. ** Trebel Clefs - one of the Major 2 gangs of Carnegie has a few Sub Gangs *** Sopranos *** Altos ** .Bass Clefs - likewise *** Tenors (i know tenor is trebel clef but fuck you) *** Baritones Bands and ensembles and shit go in here too but none of my bands other than the CSO are active anymore cuz everyone in them is dead. Geography Edit Carnegie is a port city, and is usually hot and humid as balls. It's relatively flat, and is built around a river delta so it has a good number of rivers running through the city, Unconfirmed Headcanons Edit Go ahead and add * Ciara's music city. Actual incarnation of the sazophone "talk dirty to me" meme. - Cloudy